cd_ifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Smorekingxg456
Hi Smorekingxg456 -- we are excited to have CD-i wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Masterman Hello Smoreking. Masterman What's the matter? K. I'm gettin the DYK template now Masterman What's the matter? Sure. Ive got internet powahs! aka wikipedia XD Masterman What's the matter? U knew i was gonna say ive got internet powahs? BTW i need to know how to make a template.Masterman What's the matter? They deleted it from the main page!!!!!!!!11111111oneone! Masterman What's the matter? I suck. Masterman What's the matter? LOLZ! Ima adding mah template! Masterman What's the matter? It's added. not to the main page though. yet. Masterman What's the matter? Sapphire. It's my fav. Why do u ask? Masterman What's the matter? I can't see! *0* I can't see my sig! Masterman What's the matter? LOL! Masterman What's the matter? I'm gonna dance! (Hip-hop music goes on.) (breakdances for an hour) Well I guess'll do admin stuff. Masterman What's the matter? I LOLd at ur smore pic. Masterman What's the matter? Nice touch. Masterman What's the matter? Baltro LOL @ Newest Articles CD-i Stale Pages CD-i CD-i wiki [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 00:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the admin rights. Remind me of the cycle of rights? Isn't it like sysop - admin - bureacrat Ike - something? ;D I'd like to know where I already stand on that ladder if you don't mind. -goes to upload images and make templates- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 00:52, 2 November 2008 (UTC) o.o BNK just told me that :Bureacrats Ikes (or however the hell it's spelled; let's just change it to Ike.) can delete and protect pages; ban all user types; and grant admin powers. :Syops (I pronounce it sigh-SAWP) can delete and protect pages; ban only regular users (?); and cannot grant admin powers (?) :Admins can only protect and delete pages. is that correct? and thanks for the.. 'sort of' promotion to sysop. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna dance! (Hip-hop music goes on.) (breakdances for an hour) Well I guess'll do admin stuff. Masterman What's the matter? I LOLd at ur smore pic. Masterman What's the matter? Nice touch. Masterman What's the matter? I don't hate your signature. It's just.. very large. Anyways, I submitted a request for a Gone With the Wind wikia. I did it last night, and now it's early morning. How long did it take to get yours approved? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 14:40, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL. Mah boi. Nice. And I wonder what's taking so longer. Probably nobody on to acent my request. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 14:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Proposal No, I'm not proposing. But I am suggesting something. Let's change bueracrat to Ike. I mean, come on. "You're not supposed to be so cheap, Ike!". It's a no-brainer. Bueracrats: All powerful. Ike: Cheap. It's perfect. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 14:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure we're allowed. Masterman What's the matter? Don't worry. -goes to do something really fast- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 14:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Uhh. Somehow I just messed up the widgets. I managed to slash them all. o.o Anyways, look at your user page. ;D [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 15:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Holaa. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 17:04, 8 November 2008 (UTC) BNK For some reason, I don't have the option to delete or protect pages. :( Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:29, 2 November 2008 (UTC) No I don't see it. :( Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry SmoreKing. I don't much about CD-i. I can try and research about it or something, but not at the moment. MarioGalaxy {talk} 01:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Ok thank you. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:39, 2 November 2008 (UTC) OH DEAR! MY CAKES WILL BURN!!! *pelvic thrust* Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) u stole my explodin vandals thing! Masterman What's the matter? Let's see how u like it! Pwnage! Masterman What's the matter? Yep. Masterman What's the matter? Change it to 1 cake. Can u add an image of the cover to the article i just created? Masterman What's the matter? Thnx. Masterman What's the matter? It's pwnage. Masterman What's the matter? U still on? Masterman What's the matter? Good. U like my userpage? Masterman What's the matter? Hello? Masterman What's the matter? I don't even know how to upload an image. Masterman What's the matter? In english? Masterman What's the matter? I tried that and it didn't work. I edited the welcome template. Masterman What's the matter? U there? Masterman What's the matter? It just deletes the destination in the first box. Masterman What's the matter? NVM. I found the NEW! Add images button. I was clicking upload image. Let me try it out. I'll message u when i get a pic. Masterman What's the matter? It won't work! it does nothin Masterman What's the matter? I was just tryin to see if it worked. WAM! it just hit me! do i put the website it's on or my documents? Masterman What's the matter? It still won't work! i hate my computer. Masterman What's the matter? Where are u? Masterman What's the matter? Wait. It appears on ur page? Masterman What's the matter? That's the prob. it won't freakin appear! Masterman What's the matter? Can i put up featured media? I know a great one. Masterman What's the matter? I put up the featured media. check it out. Masterman What's the matter? *Pikachu:Hey! no one's payin attention to me any more! *Weegee:Now u know hw weegee feels! Masterman What's the matter? LOL! snake's a cat person! Masterman What's the matter? LOLZ! Masterman What's the matter? Are you, MM, and Baltro the only other users here? Cheezperson {talk} ' 16:12, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Wow, I'm a sysop! Now I'm gonna block all of you! : ) 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 16:14, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrats can't be banned? I didn't know that! Yeah, I saw it, and my username made a cameo! Cheezperson {talk} ' 16:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) November 10th, huh? is that the day when the world ends and we all go BOOM? 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 16:22, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Haha your birthday is on a Monday! No wild smore parties 4 u! Cheezperson {talk} ' 16:26, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You ge a day off, and I don't?!? So you do get a wild smore party. If i knew where you lived, I'd crash it and make a wild cheez party! 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 16:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I know i know u do. Masterman What's the matter? redirect loop dont do that. --Uberfuzzy 17:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I got bored and then I couldn't figure out how to delete it...sorry... Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 17:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) sry. was watchin Mythbusters bu im back. Masterman What's the matter? k OK. Masterman What's the matter? Did you leave? Masterman What's the matter? OK. You ever watch Brawl Taunts and Brawl Taunts 2? Masterman What's the matter? Did you go to another wikia? Masterman What's the matter? Slippy: Hey, hey guys! Why wasnt I included in SSBB? huh, huh, huh?! Fox and Wolf: Isnt it obvious?! Masterman What's the matter? HAI It's-a me, Xtrme! Xtrme I Ain't afraid of no ghosts! 19:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Pirates I'm guessing that this is a pirate-favoring wiki. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 21:06, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :You blocked me!?! How could you... Which rights did you take away from me? Cheezperson {talk} ' 21:10, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Haha. I've never been blocked b4. It's too bad it was while I was gone, I'm kinda curious to know what it's like. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 21:17, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::I can't believe I'm saying this, but AGAIN!!! I'll try to block myself. Remember, I'm just curious, not crazy O_o Cheezperson {talk} ' 21:20, 2 November 2008 (UTC) That was fun, I guess. I thought everything would look like it was a protected page. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 21:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You dare bring light to my lair! YOU MUST eat lotsa spaghetti! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:55, 2 November 2008 (UTC) O_o That's alot of pr0n! xD MAH BOIIIII!!! :Is that Kirby I see in the last one? Cheezperson {talk} ' 23:22, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, you mean the one that I saw you at last nite O.o 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 23:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::Is that where your wild smore cheez party is gonna be? Cheezperson {talk} ' 23:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Blast, foiled again! I'm gonna focus on my game now, so I'll be on wifi in about 15 minutes. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 23:39, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Dude, That hassel guy u gave a welcome template to is a vandal!!!!!!!11111111oneone!!!!! not good. Masterman What's the matter? LOLZ. I blocked myself for 10 seconds. Masterman What's the matter? Hey SK! I'm going on, so yeah! Cheezperson {talk} ' 00:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Are you ready? 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 00:11, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yay! I am a Sysop! CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 00:04, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :LOL *clears throat* SmoreKing... I'm going to eat you for dinner... NAO!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) EPIC Those few matches were awesome! I hope we can do this next weekend. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:36, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Pikachu Picture I love that Pikachu picture! hahaha PikabroPIKA! 00:04, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:07, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Sup? Masterman What's the matter? 00:56, 8 November 2008 (UTC) *talks here* Ok. Well.... to start things off... she's a bitch.... and.... she needs to burn in hell... and uhhh.... I fuckin' hate her. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:58, 8 November 2008 (UTC) YESH! YESH! YESH! IM SO FREAKIN HAPPY I COULD FIRE MAH BOB_OMB CANNON!!!!!!!!! I KNOW HOW TO UPLOAD PICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111!!!!!!111!!!!oheoneone1111one!!!!! Masterman What's the matter? 14:42, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Uhhhhhhhhhhh.............. SmoreKing is....... the king? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 17:02, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I deleted the bob-omb image. That's why it's not there. Check out My personal smiley on mu user page for proof. Masterman What's the matter? 00:32, 9 November 2008 (UTC) LOLz. Happy Groudon! Masterman What's the matter? 00:39, 9 November 2008 (UTC) erm... u forgot to give Xtreme teh ph1re. Masterman What's the matter? 00:44, 9 November 2008 (UTC) AWESOME! http://i264.photobucket.com/albums/ii174/krad99/Awesome.png I CAN'T WAIT TO BOMB SOME DIDONGOES START A NEW WIKI WITH YOO!!1!!11 Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 06:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) So M I. Masterman What's the matter? 14:34, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hello? Masterman What's the matter? 14:39, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Check out my thanksgiving sig! (Yes i am bored.) Masterman Eat 00:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Thnx. U bored? Masterman Eat 00:50, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Mind if i join? Masterman Eat 00:53, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I talked there. Masterman Eat 00:56, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Masterman Eat 00:58, 10 November 2008 (UTC) HELLO???????????? Masterman Eat 01:04, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I can upload images now! Masterman Eat 01:07, 10 November 2008 (UTC) IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!! Masterman Eat 01:14, 10 November 2008 (UTC) MALRWiiStaton360 *gasp* RULES! Masterman Eat 01:18, 10 November 2008 (UTC) U eva see MALRWi... the name above vids?????? Masterman Eat 01:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) THAT'S IT! Eat THIS: Masterman Eat 01:29, 10 November 2008 (UTC) On 2nd Thought Eat This: Masterman Eat 01:34, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Xtrme U typed his name wrong in the sysop thing. So he didnt get Teh PH1RE!!!!!! Masterman Eat 01:42, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi. Masterman Eat 18:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Didja change ur sig yet? Masterman Eat 18:48, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I saw ur sig. It's pwnage. Masterman Eat 18:57, 16 November 2008 (UTC) K Masterman Eat 01:29, 27 November 2008 (UTC) May I present... Our newest article. Masterman Eat 02:03, 27 November 2008 (UTC) PARTY! Masterman Eat 02:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) OVER 9000 AWESOME FACES!!!1!one!!!1eleven!1 Thanks for recognizing me. I feel loved (no homo) =) LOL Nice image, bro. You make it? : ::I see but it kinda started lagging my anti-lulz computer. Thank you anyway. lol Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's okay. I think they might cause some confusion. lolz Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:29, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::ಠ_ಠ DON'T MAKE ME USE TEH FACE!!1! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) CAUSE i BRINGS TEH FACE ಠ_ಠ ::LOL WUT Oh and thanks, but I'm fine with Jimbo's idea. lol Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Cool. We might have another new wikia. Masterman Eat 15:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) There is already a Mario Party Wikia. The link is on the Main page of the Donkey Kong wiki (lol I'm too lazy) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:18, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Baltro He's being a fucking idiot. Can you tell him to leave me alone? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Way ahead of you. I'm pretending Peach is Baltro and I'm pwning her with Bowser =P Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Good for you. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 17:34, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Perfect Sounds great to me. It's just hard to talk to anybody without seeing their talk page filled with rude remarks towards me. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']][ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 17:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Now Baltro is being paranoid. lol Thanks for teh image. xD Blue NinjakoopaTalk to me 18:00, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I think they both classify as remarks/insults in someway, but, just try to ignore each other, and you're welcome for teh image.SMOREKING 18:03, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :AHHH! UR SIG CONSUMES MEH!1!! O.o Blue NinjakoopaTalk to me 18:04, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ha, yeah, I could make it bigger, like OVER 9000!!!!!(the last time that happened, you said your computer almost froze. Lol.)SMOREKING 18:05, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :IT'S UNDER 10000!!!! O-O LOLBlue NinjakoopaTalk to me 18:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) YEAH SK THANKS FOR THE FREAKIN VIRUS YOU PUT ON MY TALK PAGE. And sorry this reply is 7 minutes late, I was fighting a vandal at Zeldapedia. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] D; I miss the virus already. Anyways, WDF. DID HE BAN ME TOO? I WANNA BE THE ONE TO BLOCK HIM. GIVE ME THE LINK. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 18:11, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ;D 3 months. TAUNT MATCH NOW? ;D OMG MILES IS ONLINE -POINTS TO LATEST CHANGES- OH, IT'S AWN!!!!! how about right now for a brawl? GAH?! What is this wiki?! (Its kinda cool though! (Also if you didn't see your name in mah friends section i am gonna put it in in a mo! (I forgot lol!))) Holy craP>!>! OK! OK, I'll be on now. (Sorry if i suddenly leave. I have limited time on there.) I'm WAAAAIITING! (Sorry im very impatient!(Like sonnik!)) Hey you When's the last time you went online for a brawl? I don't think I've seen you all month. Also my FC list is pretty full. Whoever put the nowiki tags fucked everything up. - ‮Gargomon251 03:28, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Brawl I brought my Wii over to my Grandma's, so I'm ready right now. My FC is 4081-9202-2268. I already have you added. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 14:26, 31 December 2008 (UTC) My wifi is working now. I can brawl anytime you want.1290-0089-0429 User:Y46264Y 08:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) How do u edit tha shoop da whoops. lol. I'm serious though. Masterman 20 00:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Take an image, add little freaky eyes onto the regular eyes, and add a shoop da whoop mouth(google image shoop da whoop)Smoreking(T) ''' 00:08, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Wat progaram? Paint work? Masterman 20 00:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I use paint.Smoreking(T) ' 00:10, 5 January 2009 (UTC) k. Masterman 20 00:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) messin around brawl?(i just read ur rules. lol.) Masterman 20 00:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ok how do get a custom sig?Gamingblack 21:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) did u check out mah DINNER theme on proboards? (i don't read rules 2 well lol) Masterman 20 01:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) T_T i can't. my sis is watchin some stupid movie. Masterman 20 01:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I wish i could fire mah lazah at ther now. Masterman 20 02:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I'm bored. Masterman 20 02:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) What's you're problem? All i did was Brawl you, then you get all angry at me for beating you e few times... Oh, and pm's slightly better than me... '~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 16:36, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Since when do tactics upset anyone? Why do you have to get started on all this scrub buisness? Now you and BNK should stop acting like absolute jerks and act more mature. Or i'm getting an admin to protect my page. (Hehe... I'll get BNK to do that!) '~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 16:44, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ooo! This is getting Exciting! Wait a sec, just let me get the popcorn! '~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 16:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I r lonlee Ye@. Anyhoot, support my RfR! And can you rule out some policy to TG for me plz? He's getting on my nerves. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 13:28, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :I love you. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 13:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :U bettr beleev it. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 13:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Aww, why'd you tell 'im? I mean, he deserved to know, but... lol look at TBB's page. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 13:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::You thawt he mint wut? http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 13:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh ****. Well, he's understanding. I'm sure he took it well. Oh... and you didn't support yet... just letting you know... lol http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 13:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Il ike my page... '~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 15:43, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Abuse Please prevent User:Blue_Ninjakoopa from future editing of my user and talk pages. I don't care if this is just a big joke wiki, I do not want to keep getting New Message updates. I don't care if I'm banned or not. - 21:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, the guy above me sounds like a real douchebag. Anyways, no SK, you will be the last person (aside from code blue) to brawl me for a long, long time. 'Kperfekt' BURN!!! 06:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Cuz I'm Focusing On Wrestling & Am Sucking At SSB Right Now... 'Kperfekt''' BURN!!! 22:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Smoreking, please Smoreking, you've got to remember me. Its me Tritem. do you remember? 22:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Im not new. Im actually very old here. Im Tritem. why wont you listen?! 22:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Brawl Sure, I'm ready right now. We already have each other in our roster, right? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 01:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC)